Internal combustion engines generally combust a mixture of fuel (e.g., gasoline, diesel, natural gas, etc.) and air. Prior to entering the engine, fluids such as fuel, oil, and air are typically passed through filter cartridges to remove contaminants (e.g., particulates, dust, water, etc.) from the fluids prior to delivery to the engine. The filter cartridges require periodic replacement as the filter media of the filter cartridges captures and removes the contaminants from the fluids passing through the filter media. However, the lifespan and replacement times for each filter cartridge may be different. Additionally, the lifespan and replacement times for each filter cartridge may be affected by filter cartridge type, filter cartridge manufacturer, engine type, engine operating parameters, and environmental conditions.